Olarcha
The players of BZPB claim no intellectual property of Caster, Fate/stay night,Tsukihime, or the Fate series, all characters incorporated into our RPG are property of their respective creators, all rights reserved. Known to some as the "Backstabbing Witch," Olarcha Liza-Fey Nia-Rel Toldor is an extremely potent mage who has existed since a time in part of the Universe's history known as the Age of the Gods. This period is remembered as a time when magic was much stronger, when sources of mana were much more plentiful, and creatures such as nature spirits much more readily interacted with mortals. Few artifacts or written records have survived from this time, so in some respects, the fact that she yet lives from that incredible time makes Olarcha a treasure of the magical world. However, she has betrayed the Mage's Association which governs a large portion of mages, and due to her continued dangerous activity, the prodigial mage Barthomeloi Ortenrosse Sincerity has assembled a platoon of the most skilled spellcasters she could find to - among other goals - track down Olarcha and ensure that she is brought to justice for continued crimes. At one time, Olarcha had been enlisted by Caiaphus to serve him, and study him. Being the Backstabbing Witch, it really came as no surprise that she made herself scarce prior to Ragnarok. Thus, Olarcha evaded the many deaths of powerful figures brought about by the calamitous event. Appearance Garbed in a sable, hooded cloak, Olarcha's face is kept almost entirely hidden. However, beneath her hood, it can be seen that she has pale blue, wavy tresses, fair features, and a small scar under her eye. Personality Calm, reserved, and polite, Olarcha near-always comes across as a pleasant kind of young woman. However, this hides a ruthless lady who has little to no concern for the wellbeing of others. If she cannot glean knowledge from an individual, or if they serve no purpose for furthering her plans, Olarcha will either deem them as worthless to her, or, simply eradicate them. She is also quite prideful in her own abilities and knowledge, with no capacity to tolerate those qualities being dismissed. History Initially meeting Caiaphus on Krustallos, Olarcha agreed to follow along with him so as to study his abilities. However, their master-servant relationship quickly became strained as Caiaphus repeatedly disregarded Olarcha's own intellect and ability. As such, at the first opportunity - shortly before Ragnarok - Olarcha abandoned Caiaphus, and departed for her own ventures. Later, Nefarian would be met by the ancient red wyrm Groularougarn and his daughter Latta, regarding bizarre and deadly weather on their home planet. After consulting Patchouli Knowledge, and using her advice to assist in a file search, it was determined that Olarcha was the culprit. By collecting the humors of living beings, including dragons, she could produce incredibly powerful creations. Abilities Due to various circumstances, Olarcha has yet to be allowed to show her full potential as a mage. However, it is known that her magic is powerful enough to control the horrors within the Grimoire of the Deep; that she is a mage who has survived since the Age of the Gods; and that she possesses expertise with killing curses. One such curse is Gandr, fired like a bullet from the fingertip. Additionally, her magic enables her to levitate at high altitudes, and she is skilled in brewing potions, philtres, and the like. Grimoire of the Deep A horrid, unnatural tome, the Grimoire of the Deep was transcribed by Ethereals from texts in a sunken, spiralled city. It contains unimaginable reserves of magical energy, as well as hundreds of thousands of unholy aberrations, and an ancient, dark consciousness. Rain of Light One of Olarcha's stronger spells, Rain of Light forms over a dozen magical circuits in the sky. These magical circles then cast down huge beams of light, scorching the earth and making the air scream for the heat. The destructive capacity can raze a large area down to flat, molten bedrock, and makes escape next to impossible. Trivia *When she's sleeping, Olarcha tends to curl up in the fetal position on her side, and snores slightly. Category:Characters controlled by Zev